Dirty Dancing
by Sary V
Summary: Lisa y Rick descubren una forma espectacular de iniciar el año nuevo


**Dirty Dancing**

**Robotech ni las historias, canciones, películas, bailes a los que hago referencia me pertenecen; Esta historia es simplemente de entretenimiento y esparcimiento.**

**Nota:** Esta historia va sin editar ya que quise subirla hoy…disculpen las molestias visuales que pudiera ocasionarles ;)

Y ahí estaban nuevamente a punto de matarse con la mirada a escasos centímetros un rostro del otro, echando humo por las orejas mientras un Almirante Gloval los observaba entre divertido y preocupado. Estos dos y su "no relación" se le estaban saliendo de las manos y esta vez de verdad se habían pasado; Prácticamente habían arruinado la cena de Navidad de la base cuando en pleno brindis habían saltado uno a la yugular del otro por algún comentario hiriente de alguno de ellos. La verdad no le importaba quien había empezado o que se habían dicho pero ya estaba cansado de verlos y escucharlos pelear todo el tiempo, cuando prácticamente lo que todo mundo sabia era que solo el reflejo de la atracción que había entre ellos, a tal grado que la atmosfera a su alrededor prácticamente ebullía de tensión sexual no resulta.

Bueno esta vez ambos cruzaron el limite – Dijo mientras aspiraba su pipa y luego lanzaba una bocanada de aire

Yo no tuve la culpa – Dijo una Lisa indignada colocándole se espaldas al piloto mientras con el pie golpeaba el suelo para liberar un poco de su furia

Y yo no tengo la culpa de que sea una mujer amargada y gruñona

¡Que dijiste! – Dijo la susodicha dando la vuelta de nuevo y apretando los puños con fuerza

¡BASTA! – grito Gloval – Esto ya se esta saliendo de control y no voy a permitir que mi primer oficial condecorada y excelente militar se líe a golpes con uno de los mejores pilotos de la RDF y excelente líder de escuadrón… así que tengo un ultimátum para ustedes – Añadió lanzando mas humo sobre la cara de sus interlocutores a propósito – Es mas bien como un castigo, o un jalon de orejas, ya que si no cumplen con ello el castigo verdadero vendrá después

¿Que castigo verdadero? – Pregunto Lisa algo nerviosa

Si no acatan lo que les voy a ordenar y repito y enfatizo la palabra "Orden"… una orden de su oficial superior…Lisa serás degradada a Sargento y perderás tu puesto como Primer Oficial y por su puesto tu lugar en el puente, además del deshonroso anecdotario en tu impecable expediente – Ella palideció – Rick tu bajaras a cabo y perderás no solo tus privilegios de líder de escuadrón si no también tu salario y tu "Casa de zapatos", volverás a las barracas con una mancha en tu expediente y con un castigo de 3 años de permanecer en tierra…es decir adiós a tus alas Hunter – El trago duro – Y bien… ¿Están concientes de lo que acabo de decirles? Imposibilitados para hablar ambos asintieron – Perfecto…entonces supongo que aceptaran el pequeño castigo que tengo para ustedes – Aun mudos ambos cabecearon – Bien… porque los quiero a ambos participando como pareja en el concurso de baile que organizara Ciudad Macross este año para celebrar fin de año y al cual han solicitado la participación de la milicia en ello - Lisa y Rick sintieron que los ojos se les salían de sus orbitas y que sus quijadas caían hasta el suelo – Por lo que sus agendas estarán libres todos los días a partir de las 1600 para que puedan practicar y…. no quiero reclamos acerca de mi decisión o peleas de ustedes en la base y hasta un kilómetro a la redonda a menos que quieran que se me acabe la paciencia y cambie de opinión y los castigue en serio…

Pero señor yo….

Lisa… es una orden… y creo que bastante clara

¡Si Señor! – Respondió ella

Así que saquen sus traseros de aquí llévenlos a un salón de baile a partir de hoy y muévanlos allá… - Añadió dándoles la espalda para evitar los gestos que hacia por aguantar la risa al ver la cara de ambos jóvenes

¡Señor, Si Señor! – Dijeron al unísono y ambos salieron a toda prisa de la oficina de Gloval

Uff – Dijo Rick una vez afuera recuperando su voz por completo – Eso si fue fuerte…. Lisa tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo y … Oye espera a donde vas tan rápido

Fuera la base a mas de un kilómetro para gritarte – Añadió ella mientras dando tremendas zancadas se alejaba a toda velocidad de un confundido Rick Hunter.

Entro al puente como un maldito demonio enfurecido, dejando mudas a Claudia y las conejas

No pregunten nada – Espeto molesta

No dijimos nada – Respondió Claudia tranquilamente

Ni una palabra – Escupió furiosa Lisa – Pero no había terminado de hablar cuando Rick entro y avanzo sin saludar a nadie hasta la consola de Lisa

Nos vemos 4:10 en la salida de la base para hacer un plan sobre que vamos a hacer con esa "orden" y créeme a mi tampoco me causa ninguna gracia pero lo tomo civilizadamente y trato de que nos concentremos en algo para lo que tenemos solo una semana, ya que yo no tengo ganas de hacer el ridículo frente a toda Ciudad Macross y con los muchachos de la Base – Dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo a grandes pasos de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo seguido de las miradas de Claudia y las conejas – Lisa lanzo un gruñido una mirada furica a sus amigas, se puso los auriculares y se concentro en su trabajo, ladrando ordenes y desquitándose con cuanto piloto contacto durante toda la mañana.

A lo hora exacta Rick se encontraba en la entrada de la base suspirando frustrado esperando a Lisa, quien apareció retardada a propósito. Sin hablarse salieron juntos caminando sin un rumbo definido. Lisa perdió gran parte de su enojo de todo el día a ver a Rick ahí esperando por ella vestido de civil con un suéter azul que resaltaba su mirada

¿Ya comiste? – Pregunto Rick

No tuve mucho tiempo…me comí un sándwich al medio día

¿Quieres ir a comer algo mientras nos organizamos? – Ella se alzo de hombros tenia una jaqueca y estaba cansada después de andar enojada todo el día – Vamos al café Variation – Señalo Rick ya que se encontraban casi enfrente; Al entrar escogieron un mesa alejada de los ventanales entre una macetas lo que les daba algo de privacidad y ordenaron el menú del día, carne para Rick y pasta para Lisa, soda para el, jugo para ella y de postre pastel de chocolate para Rick y pan de Zanahoria Lisa y aunque estuvieron callados casi toda la comida, ambos sintieron que su humor mejoraba al quitarse el hambre que ninguno había notado fuera tanta hasta que empezaron a comer

Mi casa esta mas cerca… ¿te parece bien si vamos ahí? – Menciono ella, no tenia ganas de ver el póster de Minmei en todo su esplendor

Me parece bien… además – Dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso – tu casa es mas grande y tal vez podamos empezar a practicar un poco – Ambos se ruborizaron solo con la perspectiva de estar uno en brazos del otro bailando

Al entrar Lisa dejo su chaqueta en el perchero y Rick la imito, ambos se sentaron en la sala mudos

¡Vamos Lisa!… somos amigos, creo que no es fin del mundo podremos hacer esto

Rick…yo no se bailar…nunca he bailado – Dijo ella con timidez

¿Nada?

Una vez hace muchos años con Carl – Dijo ella y Rick se molesto por ello… Lisa solo había bailado con el…y eso lo ponía… ¿Celoso?

Bueno yo no soy un gran bailarín tampoco…pero me defiendo…tal vez pueda enseñarte algo…o tal vez bueno prefieras que busquemos a una… ¿maestra de baile?

¿conoces a alguien?

Bueno no… pero tal vez Minmei sepa de alguien… - Fue el turno de molestarse de Lisa

No gracias…. En su caso tal vez podamos pedir ayuda a los Sterling tengo entendido que ellos bailan mucho y bastante bien…solo que bueno al decirles a ellos…todos se enteraran… y me refiero a toda la base – Rick se río de buena gana

Se me figura que Minmei no te cae nada bien

¡¿Por qué lo dices?! – Salto Lisa a la defensiva

No es santo de mi devoción – Dijo alzando los hombros como quitándole importancia al asunto

Mmmm a mi me parece algo mas….

¿Algo como que? – Dijo asustada y nerviosa

No se… dime tu

Pues no… nada…será muy bonita y toda la cosa pero no le tengo envidia de nada

Pues tu voz dice otra cosa – Rick se acerco peligrosamente a ella

Tu noviecita no me intimida – Mintió Lisa

No es mi novia – Contesto Rick frustrado sacando el aire de sus pulmones y alejándose de Lisa

Pues…supongo que eso esta hasta arriba de tu lista de deseos de año nuevo – Dijo con voz ardida

Nop…lo que esta en mi lista de los deseos es otra cosa…mas bien otra persona – Dijo acercándose de nuevo a la joven militar, instintivamente Lisa se alejo de el, pero el volvió a acortar la distancia y entonces el celular de Rick sonó y ambos dieron un respingo del susto

¿Si? - Respondió bastante molesto – En casa de Lisa….aja…ok..

¿Quién era?

Max…vienen para acá…el, Miriya, Claudia y las conejas…. Ya saben del concurso…

¡Dios nos ampare! – Dijo Lisa elevando los brazos al aire y antes de que Rick pudiera responder tocaron el timbre - Eso si fue rápido – Al abrir entraron en tropel todos preguntando y opinando

¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?

Yo se los dije – Respondió con su habitual tranquilidad Claudia

¿Cómo?

De todas formas se iban a enterar…

¿Por qué?... y Porque sabes tu…

Bueno porque el Almirante me envío a mi a inscribirlos al concurso y al hacerlo sus nombres aparecen en Internet…cualquiera y créeme que muchos en la base ya han revisado quienes van a participar así que digamos que a estas alturas ya… ya saben…

¡Trágame Tierra! – Espeto Lisa

Bueno eso no es lo importante…lo importante es decidir que tipo de baile harán y que canción escogerán – Dijo Kim decididamente

Veamos – Tengo una lista que hicimos hace rato aquí – Añadió Sammy colocando su laptop en la mesa de centro – Podrían bailar algo de moda como gangnam style o algo caliente como lambada e incluso algo sucio como el "perreo"

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Lisa inquieta

Esto – Señalo Sammy mostrándole algo de forma casi automática en You Tube

Yo no tendría problema con eso – Dijo Rick Divertido mientras Max asentía

¡Yo no puedo bailar algo sucio, vulgar e indecente como eso! – Exploto Lisa ante las carcajadas de todos

Pues tendrán que lucirse y hacer un muy buen esfuerzo…ya que Minmei y Kyle acaban de inscribirse – Añadió Vanessa señalando la pantalla de la computadora

Minmei – Balbuceo Rick

¡Esa perra lo hizo por que Rick estará ahí… y con Lisa! – Grito Miriya indignada

Cálmate amor…

Es cierto Maximilian, en "Noches para llorar" la entrevistaron y dijo que no le interesaba mucho que lo suyo era cantar y actuar pero seguro como vio que Lisa y Rick estarían ahí por eso se inscribió

Es una posibilidad – Argumento Max

Pues entonces debemos escoger algo que cause impacto, Rick deja de babear con el perreo, Miriya comunícate con Damon, trío…busquen una canción decente pero con toques sensuales, Max… aleja a Rick de la computadora – Ordeno Claudia y todos pusieron manos ala obra

Listo… Damon esta mas que dispuesto a ayudarnos

¿Quién rayos es Damon? – Pregunto Lisa

Cariño es el maestro de baile mas caliente que hay en la ciudad y es amigo de los Sterling

Además es guapísimo – Añadió Kim ensoñandose

Aquí hay un video de el bailando – Les mostró Sammy

¿No se supone que los bailarines son flacos y gays? – Pregunto Rick perplejo

No sabia que estereotiparas a la gente Hunter – Lo regaño Claudia

Es que esta celoso – Agrego Max

Es que ese tipo parece que salio de la manada del lobo ese que las tiene locas… de esa película de vampiros que les gusta a todas ustedes

Lisa deja de babear que vas a estropear la laptop de Sammy – Se burlo Vanessa

¡Tengo lo que necesitamos! – Añadió Miriya y les puso un video y aunque Lisa objetaba un poco pero sabía, tenían que hacer un buen papel en el concurso, poner en alto a la base y todo eso, aunque muy en el fondo quería opacar a Minmei.

¿Y si bailamos un vals? – Dijo aun si poder tener el valor de bailar algo así con Rick

¡Lisa! – Todas le reclamaron al mismo tiempo

Ey Rick… vamos por unas Pizzas – Dijo Max entendiendo la mirada de su esposa para que las chicas hablaran con Lisa

Ok hermano – Respondió el pelinegro ajeno a todo el asunto

Con los chicos afuera, sus amigas empezaron a persuadir a Lisa

¡Vamos Lisa¡, con eso lo harás babear

A que te refieres – Respondió ella a su morena amiga fingiendo demencia

¡Que estas enamorada de el… todo el mundo lo sabe!

Yo…yo…

Yo creí que las humanas eran muy listas… Lisa me exasperas – Dijo Miriya sacudiendo la mano

Es tan obvio…. – Confeso Lisa cabizbaja y completamente ruborizada

Toda la base lo sabe… de hecho el también esta enamorado de ti… solo que todavía no se da cuenta

¿Creen eso de verdad?

¡Lisa hasta Gloval lo sabe! – Lisa no respondió solo se ruborizo mas

Vaya al menos dimos un paso y lo aceptaste…ahora si quieres verlo babear por ti y olvidar a Minmei tienes que poner tu alma en este baile

Bueno… yo a decir verdad si se bailar un poco…hace muchos Carl…

Pues vamos a sacar provecho de eso…. Lo que tengas es bueno, pero de verdad deberás relajarte, dejarte llevar…se que nunca lo haces…pero es tu oportunidad así que todas confiamos en que no la dejes pasar – Finalizo Claudia y Lisa asintió teniendo gran esperanza en su corazón de esta oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con Rick, de hacerlo enloquecer con movimientos sensuales y sobre todo de enamorarlo.

Los muchachos acaban de entrar con la cena, cuando el celular de Rick sonó con insistencia y todo mundo supo de quien se trataba ante la cara de sorpresa de Rick, un silencio reino en la sala para escuchar lo mas que podían de la conversación, Rick ni siquiera hizo el intento de alejarse o hablar bajo, se notaba tranquilo y actuaba normal.

Que sorpresa recibir tu llamada Minmei

Vi que participaras en el concurso de Baile con tu amiguita Lisa

Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, - Dijo con sarcasmo y continuo - Si así es participare en el concurso con ella, ¿solo por eso llamaste?

Me sorprendió mucho, es todo

No sabia que estuvieras al pendiente de mi vida personal Minmei – Rick se escuchaba molesto

Pensé que éramos amigos y que si querías participar en algo así me pedirías que lo hiciera contigo, sabes que soy una excelente bailarina

Yo pensé que eras tu la que no participaría – La hostilidad de la conversación era cada vez mas palpable

No lo iba a hacer….pero bueno no se de pronto me dieron ganas

¿De pronto? , No seria cuando viste que yo voy a bailar con Lisa

Y porque habría de importarme con quien bailes

No lo se….¿Celos? – Lisa casi se atraganta cuando escucho esa parte de la conversación

Yo celosa de ti… y de ella…. Por favor Rick…tu sabes que soy mucho mas hermosa que ella y obviamente mejor bailarina además mi pareja será Kyle, tal vez el que debería tener celos eres tu

Haber Minmei… creo tengo varios puntos que aclararte… primero yo no estoy celoso de Kyle, tu lo dijiste somos solo amigos y tengo entendido que ustedes tienen una relación, muy extraña a mi gusto, pero cosas de ustedes, no mía, segundo no tengo ninguna duda sobre Lisa acerca de su talento para bailar, y si no llegáramos a ganar créeme que no nos pondría mal, es decir esto es por diversión, no estamos aquí solo por el premio, Lisa y yo decidimos participar para relajarnos un poco, salir de la rutina y divertirnos – El mismo se sorprendió de la verdad tras sus palabras – y tercero…no eres la única hermosa en el mundo Minmei – Dijo Rick nervioso sabiendo que todos lo escuchaban y prácticamente iba a revelar ante todos y ante Lisa que ella le gustaba

¿Qué quieres decir?

Digo que Lisa es hermosa también, no tiene nada que envidiarte – Dijo ruborizado, dándose la vuelta buscando un poco de privacidad mientras Lisa lucia como un semáforo atascado en rojo

Creo que tu "amiguita" te gusta Rick

Ese no es asunto tuyo Minmei, además sabes que, estoy con mis amigos y estoy siendo grosero con ellos al estar hablando aquí contigo, estamos por cenar y estamos planeando lo del concurso así que si me disculpas voy a colgar

¡Eres un grosero!

No Minmei la grosera eres tú, nos vemos en el concurso, juega tu mejor carta por que no nos dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente… Buenas noch… - Rick no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que la chica había colgado

Creo que se enojo un poco – Dijo dándose la vuelta sabiendo que todos lo estarían observando así que levanto los hombros como restándole importancia aunque le temblaba un poco la voz, había aceptado que Lisa le gustaba no solo delante de ella, si no delante de todos. Milagrosamente ni las conejas habían pregunto mas de la conversación la cual para todos era obvia. Rick estaba del lado de Lisa, la había defendido, había puesto en su lugar al canario y había aceptado mas de lo que jamás habían pensado en publico – Vamos a cenar o que – Dijo Rick al verlos a todos paralizados y evitando mirar a Lisa

Si claro – Dijo Claudia y todos se pusieron en actividad para poner la mensa y abrir petit colas.

La cena relajo a todos y entre bromas y carcajadas disfrutaron la rica pizza, al anochecer todos se retiraron, dejando a una Lisa llena de esperanza y dispuesta mas que nunca a pelear por Rick, y a un Rick que rumbo a su casa no dejaba de sonreír, ya que acaba de descubrir no solo que Lisa era hermosa, si no que le gustaba y que los días siguientes prometían mucho mas que diversión.

- o -

El salón era amplio, iluminado y lleno de espejos, Rick no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, tenia a Lisa por la cintura mientras ambos intentaban acoplarse a los movimientos del otro, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, sentía las manos llenas de sudor y le picaban, se sentía mas incompetente que de costumbre. Lisa por su parte tampoco estaba concentrada, tener a Rick demasiado cerca era más de lo que podía soportar; Damon los observaba en silencio mientras analizaba sus movimientos, la forma de sus de sus cuerpos, su estilo para moverse y sus interacciones.

Lisa Honey suéltate mas, tienes un cuerpo hermoso y una elegancia innata, solo estas tensa, como apretada, relájate están aquí para divertirse y créenme cuando se suelten van a dar a mas de uno boquiabierto hacen una pareja estupenda; Rick por favor quiero hablar contigo un momento, Lisa toma un respiro, lo estas haciendo excelente

¿Qué pasa Damon? – Dijo Rick inquieto ya que había observado como el instructor observaba a Lisa y no le gustaba para nada y mientras se alejaban de la pista no pudo evitar sentir celos del bailarín

Mira Rick es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes, algo mucho mas allá de una simple amistad u atracción, Las conejas me habían dicho algo, pero lo que ustedes irradian es mucho mas fuerte, hay una conexión entre ustedes casi palpable, eléctrica y si aprovechan eso van a hacer ebuir a los espectadores y derretir la pista; Así que bueno… esta en tus manos…

¿Yo…? – Se atraganto Rick al responder

Rick, Rick, es obvio que Lisa esta completamente enamorada de ti, y tu de ella, pero tu le pones demasiada resistencia a tus sentimientos, se nota en tus movimientos, en como la tocas, con miedo, le temes…a ella y a lo que despierta en ti…así que es tiempo de que dejes los jueguitos una mujer como ella no encuentras en cada esquina y si no aprovechan la magia que tienen ahora nunca lo harán, y si tu no te decides por ella, otros lo harán, créeme que estoy tentado a invitarla a salir, deja de ser un cobarde

¡No me conoces! No hables así de mi o de lo que siento por ella

Entonces ve allá, baila con Lisa con el alma, tu eres el que debe guiarla, créeme ella seguirá tu paso se dejara llevar por ti, tu tienes ritmo y coordinación, solo falta que ambos exploten la sensualidad que despiertan juntos…solo les queden 4 días…y hoy ya no cuenta mucho así que a bailar - Finalizó dejando a Rick perplejo - ¿Es tan obvio? – Pensó – Entonces con un suspiro fijo su mirada en Lisa que daba pequeños giros y saltitos frente al espejo, algo paso ahí, un movimiento de ella, o cuando sus miradas se encontraron a través del espejo, que despertó en el la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos, ¡Lisa le gustaba y mucho¡ y no solo era eso…la quería, mucho mas que como una amiga, además la deseaba, ella era hermosa, de alguna forma el ver a Lisa ahí de leotardo y mallas, despertó al lobo dormido, y se encontró por primera vez mirándola como hombre no como amigo, recorrió su esbelto pero escultural cuerpo con ojos cargados y ansiosos, miro su sedoso cabello cayendo en cascada, su largo cuello, su estrecha cintura, su escote, sus largas piernas y sin saber como o porque camino decidido hacia ella, la tomo por la cintura y susurro en su oído

Vamos a dejar a todos perplejos con nuestro baile – Lisa no podía creer lo que pasaba, esta vez Rick la sostenía con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, ya no la tocaba como momentos antes como si ella fuera a romperse, y empezó a dirigir sus pasos y tal como Damon le había dicho Lisa automáticamente tomo su ritmo y el ímpetu de su baile, sin saber como o porque dejo de poner resistencia y se dejo conducir y guiar, sus instintos femeninos tomaron control de su cuerpo por primera vez en su vida y eso le gusto y la relajo, para ambos fue toda una revelación, Damon tenia razón, juntos exudaban sensualidad. Desde un rincón Damon los observaba complacido.

Cuando termino la sesión, ambos estaban agotados, sudorosos pero felices, aunque aun demasiada adrenalina corría por sus venas. Se despidieron de Damon y salieron riendo divertidos de ahí. Una vez afuera la oscuridad de la noche y el frío reinante hizo que instintivamente se acercaran buscando el calor del otro y entonces la electricidad los volvió a envolver. A Rick le costaba mucho trabajo tener autocontrol, quería pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros, darle calor con su cuerpo, pero sabia que si lo hacia terminaría besándola y si lo hacia no estaba seguro de tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerse; Así que trato de mantener la distancia, termino actuando de forma nerviosa y errática, dejo a Lisa en su casa, se despidió de ella con un torpe saludo militar y corrió hacia su casa a darse una ducha muy fría maldiciendo en contra de sus alocadas hormonas. Lisa se quedo mirándolo sin saber que ocurría.

La mañana trascurría a una velocidad vertiginosa, había habido un alerta de ataque que había resultado falsa, pero los vuelos de patrullaje no habían cesado, Lisa no había parado en toda la mañana, tampoco Rick, se habían visto de lejos un par de ocasiones en los pasillos de la base y un momento rápido en la cafetería, ambos no habían buscado un acercamiento, Rick trataba de mantener sus fuerzas para la tarde y las clases de baile y Lisa estaba un poco frustrada por la actitud de Rick la noche anterior sin embargo ambos deseaban que llegara la tarde para volver a estar juntos uno en brazos del otro; pese a todo lo que implicaba ese hecho. Los preparativos para cena de fin de año no cesaban, se había programado para después del concurso así que los militares que estuvieran fuera, pudieran regresar a tiempo al convivio. Sin saber en que momento había pasado el día, su cita en la pista de baile había llegado.

Cuando Rick vio salir a Lisa de los vestidores se quedo sin aliento, Lisa llevaba sobre sus mallones una falda vaporosa y además tacones bastante altos, comparados con los del uniforme que era solo ligeramente altos. Lisa noto las miradas de Rick y apenada se acerco a el.

Damon piensa que debo ensayar con algo mas parecido al atuendo que vamos a usar, los sastres de la base nos lo entregaran hasta la mañana del concurso así que bueno… se me ocurrió que esto podía ayudar – Rick solo atino asentir con la cabeza, ambos habían acordado no revelar su trajes para el concurso hasta el mismo día y habían acudido por separado a las sesiones de toma de medidas claro acompañados por la escolta de las conejas quienes prácticamente habían elegido todo el atuendo; Lisa se veía increíble con zapatos altos, su figura se estilizaba mucho mas y el poco control de Rick estaba a punto de flaquear

Bien… déjense de charla y a bailar que queda poco tiempo – La voz de Damon los trajo de vuelta a la realidad momentáneamente ya que la realidad se desvaneció en el momento que empezaron a bailar. Lisa y Rick se trasportaban a su propio universo. Y esta vez Rick no se sentía con ganas de luchar contra sus impulsos por más que había tratado de buscar fuerza durante todo el día.

Su practica del día anterior mas los consejos de Damon, hicieron que la pareja bailara fenomenalmente. Al finalizar el ensayo, sudorosos y agitados se fueron a los vestidores. El pasillo que conducía hacia los mismos estaba vacío a esas horas de la noche, Lisa abrió su casillero para sacar sus pertenencias, mientras Rick la miraba engolosinado, su mirada cargada de deseo recorrió su figura, deteniéndose sin decoro en sus formas femeninas, ella ajena a la mirada escrutiñadora del piloto, se saco la blusa de baile encima del top que llevaba, y se rehizo la coleta que llevaba, verla ahí, brillando por el sudor y moviéndose con su natural sensualidad que ella misma desconocía, termino por enloquecerlo, como un tigre tras su presa, Rick se acerco cautelosamente sin dejar de observarla y la llamo con voz oscura, Lisa sintió que un escalofrío la recorría solo con el tono de la voz de Rick , volteo y lo que vio le gusto, Rick la miraba con ojos pesados, con lujuria, ella bajo la mirada apenada, pero Rick que ya estaba junto a ella, tomo su barbilla y la levanto obligándola a mirarlo, se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, antes de que el enfocara sus azules ojos a los labios de ella, y sin mas preámbulo se lanzo sobre ellos con voracidad, Lisa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, así que instintivamente se dejo vencer por el beso de Rick, ella entreabrió sus labios y el profundizo el beso, acorralándola entre el sudoroso cuerpo de Rick y su casillero, ambos se sentían a punto de perder el poco control que les quedaba, la insanidad iba ocupando cada vez mas sus mentes, cuando se separaron por aire, el piloto no se detuvo, bajo hacia el cuello de Lisa y empezó a lamerlo, ella pensó que iba a caerse, pero Rick como adivinando la sostuvo contra su cuerpo, ella imito su movimiento y se dirigió al cuello de el, Rick gimió con desesperación y la apretó aun mas, ella pudo sentir el deseo de Rick sobre su cuerpo y estaba a punto de decirle que fueran a su casa, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, cuando la puerta se abrió y cerro con un gran azoton, y la voz de Minmei se escucho en el recinto

Damon querido, estas por aquí aun – Menciono melosamente

Lisa y Rick se separaron abruptamente, mientras se miraban sorprendidos y sin comprender que había pasado o que estaba pasando, la intensidad de lo que habían vivido se esfumo en segundos y ambos se congelaron cuando se escucharon los pasos de Minmei camino por el pasillo directamente hacia ellos. Rick se separo bruscamente de Lisa mas por costumbre que por cualquier otra razón, pero Lisa no lo tomo de esa manera, inmediatamente una sombra cubrió sus pensamientos.

Min…mei – Balbuceó Rick nervioso

¿Rick? …¿Qué haces…- Ella no termino de hablar cuando vio a Lisa parada junto a el – aquí?...Vaya…no tenia ni idea que Damon estaba enterándolos para el baile, es muy bueno… aun así no creo que Kyle y yo tengamos rivales – Finalizo con una radiante sonrisa fingida, ya que en el fondo se moría de celos y envidia, de celos de Lisa, de envidia de que Damon estuviera ayudándolos

¿Qué haces aquí tú? – Dijo Rick limpiándose la garganta y colocando en un gesto protector a Lisa detrás de el, cosa que nuevamente Lisa tomo a mal

Vine a visitar a otro un viejo amigo…¿ya te ibas? ¿quieres venir conmigo a tomar algo para refrescarte? – Le dijo descaradamente ignorando por completo a la joven militar que estaba muda por los sentimientos que enfrentaba

No gracias Minmei…

Adelante Rick…yo ya me iba, puedes ir a tomar el "refrigerio" con ella o la cena completa por mi no te detengas – Contesto Lisa saliendo de su trance, tomando sus cosas, colocándose su chamarra y azotando la puerta de su casillero en un solo movimiento para luego pasar junto a un sorprendido Rick y alejándose de ahí lo mas rápido que le permitían sus pies y su pisoteada dignidad.

Lisa…que demonios – Menciono Rick mas para si mismo que para las mujeres – ¡Lisa espera! – Grito pero Minmei le impidió el paso

Deja que se vaya querido… vámonos tu y yo por ahí a cenar o si quieres vamos a mi hotel, estas todo sudado, un buen baño no te caería mal – Dijo sacudiendo su cabellos y sonriéndole con coquetería

Minmei yo…

Ey Rick…puedes venir un momento tengo algo que… ¿Minmei? – Damon salio del su oficina y vio a la Srita Macross en persona en su salón de baile

¡Damon! – Se lanzo ella a los brazos del fornido instructor ante la cara de incredibilidad de Rick de ver como pasaba de coquetear de uno a otro con soltura y desfachatez; Damon la sostuvo antes de que la chiquilla lo abrazara se notaba que sabia como era la cantante – Vine a hablar contigo, necesito un par de consejos para el baile – Dijo Risueña mirando de reojo a Rick

Si cariño pero estoy ocupado necesito hablar con Rick

O por favor el puede esperarte mientras se ducha, yo voy de paso por aquí…. Por favor – Chillo con su infantil voz – Puedes esperar un poco Rick suplico con ojos de perrito de aparador al piloto

Supongo que si – Dijo el dirigiéndose a las regaderas. Para cuando salio había pasado ya una media hora, no había rastros de Minmei por ninguna parte y Damon lo esperaba para darle algunos detalles al piloto acerca del concurso

¿Y Minmei?

Se marcho enojada cuando no quise revelarle información acerca de ustedes

¿En serio vino a eso?

Así es Rick… ella no sabe jugar limpio, cuando vino para aquí, sabia que yo estaba ayudándolos, de alguna forma se entero pero yo creo que nunca creyó encontrarlos aquí, en fin mira quiero explicarte un par de movimientos y ….. – Y el tiempo se extendió por otra media hora para cuando Rick salio una nevada cubría la ciudad y Lisa ya estaba acostaba en su cama llorando amargamente.

Rick paso a su casa, vio todo oscuro, toco un par de veces la puerta, luego insistió con el timbre pensaba insistir toda la noche de ser necesario pero la nevada empeoro y el no iba demasiado cubierto, así que muy a su pesar se retiro a su casa en donde por medio del teléfono insistió llamar a Lisa y no obtuvo respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente Rick paso de nuevo por casa de Lisa pero ella ya se había marchado, para su desgracia en su camino a la base se "topo de casualidad" con Minmei de nuevo. Cosa que Lisa alcanzo a ver antes de subir al teleférico que llevaba al SDF-1.

¿Llevas mucha prisa Rick?

Así es Minmei, tengo turno ahorita en la mañana – Respondió secamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos, sabia que el teleférico solo podían subir militares y así Minmei no podría seguirlo

¿y Si llegas un poco tarde y vamos a desayunar?

No puedo hacer eso Minmei

Ni por una vieja amiga

No, ni por una vieja amiga – Dijo imitando su voz

¡Vamos Rick! – Insistió jalonándolo del brazo

Dije que no – Dijo el alzando la voz, Minmei retrocedió un poco ante la seriedad del piloto y entonces se lanzo furiosa sobre el golpeando su pecho con los puños

¡Es por ella verdad!… por tu amiguita, la comandante esa, la vieja amargada

No hables así de Lisa y si es por ella o no, no es asunto tuyo – Respondió sosteniendo sus puños en el aire

¡Porque la defiendes!, ¿Es tu nueva conquista?, ¿Te estas revolcando con ella? – Grito iracunda – Es una cualquiera que se aprovecha de su rango para acostarse con subornidados y…. – Minmei no termino de hablar cuando sintió que le ardía la mejilla

Nunca vuelvas a hablar mal de Lisa Hayes – Dijo Rick mirándola con furia mientras ella se acariciaba la adolorida mejilla y las lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos. Para eso muchos militares que pasaban por ahí rumbo a su trabajo se habían detenido a observar la discusión entre las dos conocidas figuras

Levantare cargos contra ti – Grito furiosa mientras observaba a todos los militares a su alrededor – Ellos son mis testigos – Continuo con sus gritos

Yo no vi nada – Dijo uno de ellos caminando de largo poniendo las manos en cabeza

Yo tampoco – Añadió otro a su lado mientras ambos se alejaban de ahí

Creo señorita que nadie insulta a nuestra Capitana y créame todos la vamos a defender – Agrego el portero del Teleférico mientras mas militares subían con una sonrisa en los labios, obviamente todos ellos eran seguidores de la telenovela "Hunter-Hayes" y apoyaban a la "pareja estrella" de los jóvenes militares y muy por arriba de eso respetaban a Lisa Hayes y sabían que clase de mujer era y por mucho que fueran admiradores de Minmei, también sabían que clase de mujer era ella, los chismes en Ciudad Macross corrían rápido.

¿Por que Rick? – Grito desesperada antes de que la puerta del teleférico se cerrara ¿Por ella y no yo? Y entonces sucedió, Rick lo supo, sabia que tenia que contestar porque era la verdad, la mas pura y clara verdad como jamás la había visto y delante del vagón lleno sin miedo a nada respondió

Porque la amo – Dijo al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban y los vítores se dejaban escuchar

Por su lado Lisa erróneamente pensó que habían pasado juntos la noche, que Rick había ido a calmar sus ímpetus con la estrellita; Llego cambio su horario sobrepasando las ordenes de Gloval y se enfrasco en su trabajo de oficina encerrándose ahí toda la mañana para planear su tarde encerrada en su casa llorando. Se limito a dejar una breve nota en la oficina de campo de Rick

"No te preocupes llegare al concurso no puedo hacer quedar mal a la RDF, nos vemos allá hasta ese día, por favor no me busques" – Leyó Rick indignado

Que demonios le pasa ahora – Dijo en voz alta

¿Qué sucede hermano?

No tengo ni idea Max…

¿Qué le hiciste a Lisa Rick?

¿Y porque crees que se trata de ella?

¿Quién mas podría ponerte esa cara hermano? – Se burlo Max ante la mirada fulmínate de su líder de escuadrón – Además bueno digamos que cierta declaración publica ha sido la noticia del día, del mes y del año en toda la base Macross – Añadió así que el piloto de cabello rebelde termino contando todo lo ocurrido.

Mmm... Creo que aunque esta vez actuaste sin dolo, Lisa esta tan acostumbrada a tus reacciones tontas cada vez que vez a Minmei que lo tomo a mal hermano

Max…yo la …yo la…yo la amo

Lo se hermano…y tengo una idea – Añadió cerrándole un ojo de complicidad

Al caer la tarde TODA la base estaba enterada del plan, incluso en el puente lo sabían, la única que permanecía ajena a todo era Lisa Hayes, quien recibió una orden por escrito que ambos bailarines tenían el siguiente día libre para terminar de preparar todo lo del concurso.

A Lisa en un principio le extraño no tener noticias de Rick, es decir siempre que se enojaban por cualquier cosa el la buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra y todo ese día el teléfono y la puerta se mantuvieron en silencio. Al principio sintió rabia, luego tristeza ya que supo que no la buscaba porque estaba con Minmei y finalmente se sintió frustrada y sola. Recargada sobre la barra de su cocina, paso sus dedos sobre sus labios, aun podía sentir el beso de Rick; ¿Qué había sido todo eso?; Tomo su vaso de agua de todas las noches y se disponía ir a la cama cuando vio que la luz de su contestadota parpadeaba. Camino hacia ella extrañada, no recordaba que hubiera sonado el teléfono, con curiosidad apretó el botón y escucho: "Lisa soy yo...Rick…debes de confiar en mi…mañana ahí estaré te lo juro, te lo prometo con todas mis fuerzas, solo que estoy un poco ocupado y llegare casi cuando nos toque bailar…por favor…confía en mi" y finalizaba. Lisa sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, es decir…porque no había esperado que ella contestara, porque había ido directo al buzón de voz y sobre todo…supuso que el estaría con Minmei por eso llegaría hasta el ultimo momento

¡Claro, No puede perder segundos del valioso tiempo con la señorita encantos! – Dijo dando borrar al mensaje y dirigiéndose a su habitación a dormir.

¿Cariño que no dormiste bien? – La regaño Claudia que había sido la primera en llegar a casa de Lisa a ayudar con su arreglo – Tienes ojeras… vamos a tener que maquillarte mas

No Claudia nada de maquillaje…

No creo que el trío y Miriya estén de acuerdo pero ya veremos – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Al poco rato la casa era una algarabía, Lisa estaba parada de frente al espejo y no podía creer lo que el reflejo le devolvía; Se veía tan distinta, pero le gustaba lo que veía. Estaba dispuesta a dar todas sus fuerzas para opacar a Minmei, una sola vez, para tener una especie de final digno ante su rival de amores. Llevaba una cola de caballo alta que haría que su cabello se moviera al ritmo de la música casi como bailando a su par. Un vestido verde que resaltaba su mirada, haciéndole ver sus ojos más profundos. Sin mangas dejaba ver sus firmes brazos y su largo cuellos, los volantes de la falda volarían al compás de la música y dejarían a más de uno suspirando por sus torneadas piernas, se veía sexy sin llegar a lo vulgar. Le extraño que nadie preguntara por Rick o hiciera algún comentario eso era cada vez mas extraño.

El vehiculo oficial de RDF paso por ello como se había acordado y viajo sola, sintiéndose nerviosa y abandonada. Al llegar al recinto Claudia ya estaba ahí para acompañarla y estar con ella en los vestidores. Todas las parejas estaban por ahí juntos menos ella. Busco a Minmei pero no la vio. Un suspiro de frustración salio de sus labios que Claudia calmo con una palmadita en la espalda.

Calma todo saldrá bien – Le dijo la morena

Pero… ¿Dónde esta Rick?

Llegara… confía en el – Finalizo su amiga y se dedico a acomodar su cabello

Claudia apoyando a Rick – Pensó Lisa – Esto es muy extraño – Estaba a punto de preguntar más cosas cuando el altavoz llamo a todos los participantes para rifar el orden de aparición. Todas las parejas salieron a tomar un papelito al azar y ella de nuevo sola sintiéndose estupida, iba a tomar su papel cuando se lo impidió uno de los organizadores

El Almirante Gloval nos solicito de favor que la pareja de la RDF fuera la ultima, ya que el Capitán Hunter esta en una misión especial, no se preocupe Srtita. Hayes relájese y disfrute, llegara su turno – Inmediatamente se alejo con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Misión especial? ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – Fue entonces cuando sintió unas miradas, alzo la vista y los vio. Los Lynn la miraban insistentemente e intensamente. Pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa en ambos para luego pasar a envidia por parte de Minmei y de Lujuria por parte de Kyle, ninguno de los dos hizo por ocultar sus sentimientos, ni desviaron la mirada al verse sorprendidos. Así que Lisa les sostuvo a ambos la mirada, la tensión se rompió cuando fueron anunciados los lugares…los Lynn eran terceros.

Ven cariño vamos a observar a los bailarines – Le dijo Claudia que había observado todo

Pero yo tengo que estar aquí… y….

Lisa son los últimos pasaran al menos una hora

Pero todos los participantes estarán aquí…y…

Créeme Lisa no te querrás perder esto por nada del mundo… - Añadió su amiga con esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Muy a regañadientes se fue a sentar en un palco privado que tenían para la RDF.

Las dos primeras parejas habían sido buenas, una había bailado salsa y una mambo, pero cuando anunciaron la tercera la expectativa aumento; Minmei y Kyle aparecieron en medio del escenario alzando la mano y saludando a todo el mundo, el estallido no se hizo esperar, después de todo ellos eran figuras publicas y queridos por la gente de Macross; Lisa pudo observar con detenimiento la ropa que llevaban, Kyle llevaba solo un pantalón de gasa y Minmei llevaba un vestidito chiquitito con mucho encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación, de arriba por su lado llevaba un top con mas holanes y encajes, enseñaba bastante, se veían bastante vulgares, su tema fue una lambada y Lisa no pudo evitar reír por los movimientos exagerados de ambos, el alboroto que causaron entre el publico, pero también algunos muy malos comentarios; Además no habían bailado tan bien, Minmei se había resbalado en dos ocasiones y Kyle había perdido el ritmo una vez; Después de ellos Lisa pensaba dedicarse a disfrutar el show cuando uno de los organizadores le llevo un sobre. Lisa lo miro inquieta y luego lo abrió, era la letra de Rick.

"Querida Lisa:

Siento que te debo mas de una explicación por lo sucedido, no he tenido tiempo de buscarte y decírtelo de frente, pero como te lo pedí y te repito ahora necesito que confíes en mi…y si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que lo has hecho…El día que nos vimos con Minmei en el salón, yo no te estaba ocultando, al contrario estaba protegiéndote de ella, no sabia que tanto había visto y si se podría agresiva contra ti; No me separe de ti por ella, mas bien por ti. Mas bien por costumbre de mantener una distancia y recato contigo en la base, pero créeme que el beso significo mucho mas para mi que simple fiebre del momento. Quiero que sepas que hace mucho que me moría por volver a besarte…desde la nave de Dolza…no he dejado de desearlo…besarte de verdad y no por una orden…tuya. Luego te fuiste y no pude seguirte, Damon quería hablar conmigo y no tengo excusa, tal vez fue mi cobardía tomando el control de nuevo luego de un momento fugaz de valentía. Por ahora solo te voy a pedir que me des unos momentos mas…tengo algo que decirte pero la mejor forma que se me ocurrió es hacerlo delante de todo el mundo…para que sepas que no tengo miedo, y que quiero que todos lo sepan, si la idea no te parece buena puedes empezar matando a Max quien tuvo la idea inicial de todo esto…Lisa…soy todo tuyo"

PD: Ya sabes, vivo como Robinson Crusoe, náufrago entre 8 millones de personas. Entonces, un día vi una huella en la arena, y allí estabas… y es maravilloso*

Lisa se quedo perpleja, sin poder evitarlos algunas lagrimas llenaron sus ojos, y empezó a temblar de manera imperceptible. Claudia sonrío a su lado. Seguro ella sabía, seguro todo mundo sabia y esa carta era solo el preludio a una declaración por parte de Rick Hunter, ¡tenia que serlo!. Su corazón latió desbocado y la felicidad inundo su ser.

¡Claudia…tu sabias¡

Toda la base cariño… de hecho todos están involucrados en esto…

¿Todos? ¿Cómo?…

Ven Sígueme- Le dijo la morena a su amiga cuando el conductor salio a escena y mientras el hablaba condujo a Lisa tras bambalinas y luego desapareció.

Hemos llegado casi a la parte final de este concurso, para lo cual, una persona nos ha pedido llevar a cabo un "musical" muy especial para una persona muy especial. Así que bueno no pudimos negarnos a una petición directa de nuestro Almirante Gloval y a la suplica de nuestro Héroe de Guerra el Capitán Rick Hunter; Así por favor demos la bienvenida a nuestra ultima participante la Capitana Lisa Hayes- Finalizo con un grito y con el alboroto del publico. Las bambalinas se abrieron y ahí estaba ella enmedio del escenario, más nerviosa que enmedio de una batalla. Entonces en el pasillo que daba directamente al escenario entre las butacas al fondo una luz ilumino a un Rick Hunter vestido todo de negro con la camisa ligeramente abierta mostrando sobre su pecho sus placas. Lisa se quedo enmudecida pero perdió el aliento cuando una melodía empezó y Rick empezó a caminar hacia ella, ¡Cantando! Acompañado por la orquesta del concurso y por todo el escuadrón Skull. Mientras caminaban bailaban una perfecta coreografía al ritmo de "Crazy little thing called love"** Lisa no lo podía creer y todo el publico estallo en aplausos; Cuando la canción termino Rick ya estaba al pie del escenario y entonces siguió cantando mientras subía lentamente las escaleras del escenario cantando I Don't Want To Miss A Thing. El cantó caminando alrededor de Lisa, para ella eso era mucho más que un sueño, las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, al finaliza la canción se acerco a ella y susurro en su oído

Te amo Lisa…siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré – Para luego desaparecer del escenario ante el estallido del publico; Lisa seguía como hipnotizada por lo que acaba de suceder, vio a un lado del escenario y estaban Claudia, las conejas y los Sterling brincando y haciéndole señas y del otro lado Rick trataba de recuperar la respiración y se preparaba para su numero de baile… La música de su tema empezó y ambos se observaron, el camino de nuevo hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, ella apoyo sus brazos en el cuerpo de el, la hizo girar hacia atrás y luego con dulzura acaricio su costado, los murmullos entre el publico no cesaban, la beso muy suavemente en los labios y entonces empezaron a bailar; Con una coordinación perfecta y una candencia impresionante. Nunca habían bailado así antes, estaban poniendo sus sentimientos el uno por el otro en ese baile. La sincronía era simplemente perfecta, sus pasos y movimientos eran como si el otro supiera exactamente lo que su pareja iba a hacer. Las exclamaciones de asombro no dejan de escucharse y se mezclaban con las risas de la pareja, los volados del vestido de Lisa dejaban sin aliento a la multitud masculina y asombradas a las chicas en especial a Minmei que se retorcía en su asiento y estaba colorada del coraje. Rick la levantaba con una facilidad asombrosa, como si ambos hubieran bailado toda su vida: En una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, mas besos fugaces surgieron naturalmente. Casi para finalizar la melodía Rick bajo del escenario y acompañado de nuevo por todos los pilotos bailaron mientras se acercaban de nuevo hacia Lisa, quien bajo corriendo y el la recibió en sus brazos levantándola en vilo ante el enloquecimiento del publico; Para sorpresa de muchos, empezaron a levantarse y a bailar en los pasillos y acompañar a la pareja con el ritmo que se siguió escuchando hasta desvanecerse terminando con un Rick y una Lisa abrazos, completamente sudados y felices y un publico enloquecido. Discretamente se retiraron tras las cortinas del escenario

Rick… todo esto es… ¡mágico!

Lo es Lisa…lo se…para mi todo se volvió magia desde que me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo – Agrego y sello sus palabras con un beso cargado de amor y de promesas; Tomados de la mano salieron de nuevo con todos los competidores a escuchar el veredicto.

Y los ganadores son: Los representantes de la RDF Los Capitanes Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes¡ - El publico estallo en aplausos y vítores, Minmei no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando; Nadie notaba ya su presencia, había perdido el concurso y había perdido para siempre a Rick Hunter, no podía creer todo lo que el había hecho por Lisa, se sentía derrotada en todos los sentidos, sin embargo sabia que debía fingir, poniendo su mejor cara de felicidad, salio a saludar al publico, felicito de lejos a los Capitanes con una inclinación de cabeza y se alejo con la mayor dignidad que pudo entre la sombras de la noche con lagrimas en los ojos y seguida de cerca por Kyle.

Cuando Lisa y Rick entraron a los hangares donde se llevaría a cabo la cena de año nuevo, todos estallaron en gritos, aplausos y chiflidos, ese día la RDF estaba de gala, festejando año nuevo, la victoria de sus capitanes emblemáticos y el final feliz de la Telenovela Hunter-Hayes.

Cuando el Almirante Gloval dio el brindis, Lisa y Rick se tomaron de las manos, se miraron a los ojos y dijeron salud dando la bienvenida a un año que les deparaba mucha felicidad

Feliz Año nuevo Rick

Feliz Año nuevo Lisa – Respondió el sellando el final y el inicio con un beso cargado de promesas….

* El Apartamento

** Crazy little thing called love - Queen

***I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith

FELIZ AÑO 2013 PARA TODOS¡

Agradezco a mi amiga Clo quien con su fic "Después de Cinco Tequilas" inspiro esta historia y me permitió usar la misma canción que menciona y que es la bailan los H2 en su versión original de la película "Dirty Dancing", El Baile lo pueden buscar en You Tube con ese mismo nombre la canción se llama: "Time of my Life"

Gracias a todos por seguir mis historias, he andado sin muso jejeje pero no quise dejar pasar las festividades, así que espero que esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado, siendo casi las 9:00 PM y antes de irme a la Cena de Año Nuevo quise dejarles este regalito, que como mencione va sin corrección ya que no tuve tiempo de contactar a mis pilotos de pruebas y amigas y como quise subirlo hoy pues así se va :P, les pido disculpen los "horrores" de ortografía o de dedo que encuentren que se que serán muchos. Me hubiera gustado hacer la historia mas larga, cubrir mas detalles, agregar la letra de las canciones, e incluso alguna imagen de la ropa de baile de los H2 pero ya no me dio tiempo

No se como ande el siguiente año pero espero retomar mis fics pendientes.

Solo me resta desearles un muy Feliz año 2013 lleno de risas, sorpresas y buenos momentos¡

Abrazos¡

Sary


End file.
